The use of a pressure sensitive adhesive containing a medicament, i.e., a drug, a means of drug delivery through the skin at essentially a constant rate, is well known.
Known delivery systems involve incorporation of a medicament into the pressure sensitive adhesive formulation. The pressure sensitive adhesive must adhere effectively to the skin and then permit migration of the medicament from the pressure sensitive adhesive through the skin and into the blood stream of the patient.
Transdermal pressure sensitive adhesive formulations, such as nitrate vasodilators, may involve high concentrations (10 to 40% by weight) of the medicament in the adhesive. This type and high concentration of medicament markedly reduces the desirable adhesion properties of the adhesive, particularly when the drug serves as a plasticizer, namely a solvent, for the adhesive. The result is a marked reduction in the cohesive strength of the adhesive. Thus, peel adhesion, tack and shear resistance suffer undesirably due to the medicament addition. The incorporation of crosslinking agents for reactive functional groups of the polymer may, for example, enhance the formulation's shear resistance, but at the expense of tack and peel adhesion.
The use of presently marketed nitrate vasodilators in a pressure sensitive adhesive has been reported to frequently result in partial or total debonding, as early as during the first 24 hours of wearing by the patient. This debonding occurs as the patient perspires, exercises, or undertakes the normal physical activities expected in such a situation. The undesirable debonding results in a reduced rate of medication delivery and a total dosage reduction proportional to the area of the devce which is no longer in contact with the skin. A stronger adhesive, namely one having higher peel adhesion, shear resistance and tack, and in addition being perspiration resistant, would more effectively resist such undesirable debonding.
Previous adhesives have used as their starting polymer one that is inherently tacky. This invention starts with a non-tacky adhesive.